The New Konoha Bloodline
by Youikina
Summary: The one thing Itachi and Harry wanted was a family. Itachi wanting a child and Harry to be cared for. With the help of the God Jashin, they will become a family.  Past rape, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, just a little note.**

**In the beginning of this story it will skip around a lot.**

**From YOUIKINA!**

Itachi stared up at the sky as he gave a long thought on something he would never have, a child. he wanted a child of his own; a child to raise. However, with his eyes going blind, he was not going to have a child at all.

It made him sad and angry, knowing he would give anything for his Village and his brother will try to destroy it. All his efforts are in vain.

He wanted to go home, to Hana, the love of his life.

* * *

><p>Jashin stared down at the Uchiha boy with sadness. The boy reminded him so much of his lover, that he wanted to help him.<p>

Looking into another portal, he got an idea.

He was going to face hell for this later, but it would help both souls in need. Fate is going to get him back later but he will make sure the process is permanent.

* * *

><p>Harry cried as he sat alone in the astronomy tower. He was just a pawn to be used by these people. They did not care for him.<p>

All he wanted was a family.

Through his tears and cries, he did not notice that his body was shrinking and his eyes closing.

He did hear the voice chanting something but he could not make it out as he slipped into the darkness of his mind.

* * *

><p>Itachi woke in a dark blue room with a man with fiery red hair sitting across from him.<p>

"Hello Itachi, don't worry your not dead, just dreaming," said the man.

"Who are you," demanded Itachi glaring at him.

"My name is Jashin and yes I am Hidan's god. You want a child on your own, don't you," asked Jashin before Itachi was listening intently.

"What must I do to have a child of my own," asked Itachi before Jashin gave a sad sigh.

"The only way I can give you a child, is to change your body a bit, and give you some bad memories. Your child will have already been born and he will be six years old. His name is Haru," said Jashin before Itachi nodded his head to the God.

"I accept those conditions," said Itachi before Jashin, held up his hand.

"There is one thing, I must have you give me in return," said Jashin before taking a drink of a glass, that looked a lot like blood.

"Your sharigan, You will still have all the main powers of your Kekkai Genkai but however, you will have green eyes instead now. Your vision will become stronger then that dog clan in Konoha, you will be able to sense when someone is near you, and your body will be very different. Your very blood, when you are threatened, will become poison and your tears can become crystallized but they will be stronger then diamonds," said Jashin before Itachi looked as if in thought.

"So my sharigan will just become more powerful," said Itachi to himself before Jashin nodded.

Itachi vanished into the blackness of his dreams.

"I forgot to mention, he would not remember meeting me or our coversation," said Jashin before leaving the young mans mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning rape scene, do not like , please skip<strong>  
><em>

_Itachi screamed in pain as the jutsu hit him and the semen in his body, began to try to make a baby. Madara stood above him smirking. _

_Itachi could feel the jutsu changing his body. Looking up at Madara, he knew he would get no help from his rapist and soon to be father of his child._

_Pain surged through him and Itachi tried to struggle his way out of his bonds._

_"Don't fret Itachi, that was only to make it so you could have the baby, now it is time for round two," whispered Madara into his ear. _

_"NO,' Itachi screamed before Madara took him again. _

_Itachi glared up at Madara, who slapped him. Itachi reused to stop glaring as he could feel Madara getting close._

_ Madara let out a groan as he released himself. Madara did some hand-signs, and called out the Jutsu's name before Itachi felt everything changing. _

_**Rape scene over **  
><em>

_With glowing green emerald eyes, Itachi glared at the monster above him._

* * *

><p><em>Itachi glanced up as the door opened. It was Madara again, bringing food. For the last three months he has been stuck in a cage, in the middle of Madara's room. Madara or Pein would bring him food three times a day and he had to eat every single piece. <em>

_The tray was set in the cage through the opening. He looked up at Madara, who give him the okay to eat._

_Eating the fish, bread, and vegetables were done under the watchful eyes of Madara._

_He would never be free of him. _

_Tears escaped his eyes as Madara smirked at him. The tear fell off his chin before crystallizing. Madara grabbed it in shock, before grabbing the tray and leaving the room. _

_More tears escaped Itachi as he laid down on the pillow. _

_He cried himself to sleep again._

* * *

><p><em>Itachi screamed as Madara cut open his stomach, to pull out a beautiful baby boy. Itachi cried as Madara refused to hand him over, instead giving him to Konan to get cleaned up. <em>

_Madara, never wanted Itachi to see the child again._

_All he knew is that his child was being taken away and, he began to scream in pain. The screams he were making, were louder then when he was in labor. _

_The bond was stretching, was all he thought. Konan stepped back into the room with a cleaned up baby boy. Itachi immediately stopped screaming, Madara looked at him in shock as Itachi ignored him and was focused on the boy himself._

_"May I have him, please," Itachi said holding out his hands. Konan looked at Madara, who gave her a nod. Putting the baby in Itachi's arms._

_"Hello there, my precious," said Itachi smiling down at the child. _

_"My little Haru," said Itachi rubbing their noses softly together. _

* * *

><p><em>Itachi taught him, loved him, and trained him. <em>

_Madara hurt him; Itachi healed him. _

_Itachi watched and waited. Madara left with Zetsu. He saw his chance; he took it._

_After sealing up everything, he picked up the now seven year old Haru and ran from the Akatsuki base as fast as he could_.

* * *

><p>Itachi was running for all he got. He would not allow Madara to have Haru under this thumb. He needed to get him to a place he would be safe.<p>

He was heading to his home town, Konoha.

It was many days before he made it to the gates of Konoha. As soon as he saw Kotetsu and Izumo, he allowed himself to fall face first onto the ground, with Harry became frantic on his back.

Itachi felt himself being picked up before he black out.

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked at the Uchiha boy, who was covered in scars bruises and scars. Most of them showed signs of abuse.<p>

She was in a good mood, she finally got rid of the civilian and Danzo. She had complete control of the Village. Also, after looking though the files of the Root, it proves Itachi's innocence. The news brought joy to many people in the village.

Now that the young man was in her hospital and with a seven year old boy.

It left a lot of mysteries.

They needed answers but they have no way to get them until Itachi woke.

"Are you helping Mama," asked the boy looking at her with wide green eyes.

"Hello, what is your name," she asked the boy.

"My name is Haru. Is Mama going to be alright," asked Haru to her.

"Don't you mean your Papa," asked Tsunade.

"Mama gave birth to me. Papa is bad and hurt Mama. Mama always scared. You help Mama," said Haru so fast Tsunade barley got all of it.

"We will heal your Mama but can you tell me what happened," asked Tsunade, before Haru pulled up his sleeve to show a storage seal on his wrist.

He unsealed it and a book appeared. Taking the journal, he held it up to her.

"Haru, get some please. Your Mama is going to be just fine," said Tsunade before Haru nodded. Laying next to the sleeping Itachi, he was quickly asleep.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was sick to her stomach. Reading through the Journal, it explained everything to her. She was mortified at what Itachi went through. In his last entry he wrote that he would like to take Haru to Konoha and settle down. Live a civilian life or even teach at the academy.<p>

He could not stand the fighting anymore.

She would allow him to live a life of a civilian. The journal goes back until Itachi first joined the shinobi ranks. He wrote about protecting Sasuke and Naruto from all sorts of things. In the journal was a bracelet that Naruto gave him after protecting him right before the Uchiha Massacre.

She would make sure that they would be protected from Madara.

She needed to go check on her patients.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now!<strong>

**I will update soon!**

**From Youikina**


	2. Short Chapter

**Sorry everyone have a virus in my computer. It has locked me out of mostly everything so I will be having trouble updating for a little while. **

**Youikina**

* * *

><p>Itachi watched as Haru was running through the streets on Konoha. He was forced to move in with Miss Tsunade for better protection, along with having an anbu squad for protection.<p>

Haru was happy as he played with with Naruto and Sakura. At first they did not trust him but he made naruto some of his special Ramen. He used to feed it to Naruto when he was younger.

Sasuke soon came back after founding out what happened. Itachi never seen Sasuke cry so hard in his life.

He just held his brother close as Haru petted his hair.

Haru decided to join the academy. Itachi knew Madara would come back and they would need to be prepared. With permission from the Hokage Itachi began to train to improve. Sasuke started to do hardcore training with Naruto.

Since Sasuke came back, Naruto refused to leave the younger boys side.

Turns out Naruto was a very good cook. However they were out of everything. So they decided to go shopping. Sasuke and Naruto were looking at vegetable.

However then the owner noticed Naruto.

"Get out of here demon," screamed the owner.

"Come on Naruto," said Sasuke grabbing Naruto's hand and started to lead him out of the store.

"Why are you leaving Mr. Uchiha," asked the clerk.

"You just informed my friend that he is no longer welcome here. If he is not welcome here, then neither are any of the Uchihas," said Sasuke glaring at the man.

He stepped out of the store before the man could say anything.

Word spread fast. Naruto was friend to the Uchihas. That made him welcome everywhere in the village.

Naruto had a lot of fun making new foods and Itachi helped him out with how to make some dishes.

Haru ran over to Itachi, as he smiled and hugged his father.

Life was good for now

* * *

><p>Dumbledore glared at the newspaper that Rita wrote. All of it was the truth. It told his plan to have Harry grow up abused and how the brat vanished.<p>

She even had the proof in there as well. Including documents and interviews with his muggle teachers.

How dare that brat and bitch get away with this crap.

Worse now is that Sirius, Remus, and Severus have started a small group that will kill any deatheaters and any of his help.

McGonnigal even joined in them.

The wizarding world is in shambles. Deatheaters and blood purist were being killed all over the world.

The most shocking member of the band of killers is Draco Malfoy. He murdered his father before killing Umbridge.

Molly, Ron and Ginny were tortured before being killed. They were tortured by Arthur, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.

Percy killed Fudge and several ministry members who harmed people with creature inheritance.

He himself is now trapped in Hogwarts with no wand and his magic bound.

A new government was made.

Lords were created to take control of the lands until the true king returns.

Somehow the lord made an agreement with the queen.

He was sure as hell fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short. When I get this virius our, they will be longer!<strong>

**From YOUIKINA**


	3. Itachi and Inuzuka clan

**Hello everyone.**

**It is good to be back. I need help.  
><strong>

**There are a few options for how this can go for the next couple chapters  
><strong>

**1. Itachi or Haru (not both) gets kidnapped by Madara  
><strong>

** are some assassins sent after them  
><strong>

**3. kiba has a big shit fit over itachi dating his sister  
><strong>

**4. Iwa finds out naruto is the Fourths son and demands blood  
><strong>

**5. where Madara comes to konoha and gives them a few options.  
><strong>

**6. After running away, they somehow end up in the Harry potter world but become known as the descendants of Harry Potter  
><strong>

**Just put the number in your review but if you have other ideas tell me those too  
><strong>

**From Youikina**

* * *

><p>Itachi laughed as he picked his little Haru up from the sleeping Sasuke's lap. This was the life. He had his little brother, and a family now. Tsunade basically became their mother, stopping by constantly to check on them. This is her house after all and not to mention she spent most of her time at the office.<p>

Not to mention the fact that Naruto moved in with them. Who knew the little blond was a very good cook and could make anything edible.

There was one day where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and somehow they ended up being locked in the closet. Haru heard the moans coming from the closet and screamed about the monster in there. When, Naruto and Sasuke came out, Haru hugged them both and thanked them for slaying the monster that was moaning in the closet. That was not going to be let go of anytime soon. Especially, when Kakashi spread the story around the village. Now there was a Sasuke and Naruto fan club and they sqeuled louder then Sakura and Ino.

Live was peaceful in the village for now but Jiraiya got word that Madara was pissed that he vanished on him.

He finally got he courage to ask Tsume if he could ask Hana on a date. He was glomped by the head of Inuzuka Clan. She hugged him and then dragged him, with Haru in hand over to the training Hana, who was being watched by several of the clans men and women.

"Hana, Itachi just asked me if he could have permission to ask you on a date. Do you want to date him," asked Tsume, before Hana froze, turned around, and glomped him. Somehow Haru ended up in Tsume's arms and she was surrounded by several members of the clan. They were all looking at the six year old boy, who was blushing red and his eyes were swirling emeralds.

"So this is the new Sharigan," asked Hana, pulling him over to Haru, who was smiling at Tsume.

"Yeah, I haven't given it a new name yet. It is just a stronger version of the Sharigan. We also have heightened senses like hearing and sound. Our blood can become poisonous if we feel we are in danger. That is all I have figured out so far. Sasuke and Naruto have been scaring haru with the monster in the closet," said Itachi before laughs were heard from the Inuzuka clans members.

"I don't get it," whined Haru, which made several people laugh harder.

"You will understand when you are older pup," said Tsume to Haru before Haru smiled and cuddled into the women.

"Go have your date and I will watch Haru here," said Tsume before walking into their house. Itachi smiled before leading Hana to a secret Garden he has been working on with Haru since they got back. It was hidden in the Senju complex but somehow it still got loads of sunlight and water to survive. It was a marvelous place and Haru loved spending time there. He had a picnic ready for them. Naruto made it, so it was going to be good.

He put some blood on the seal and they walked into the beautiful garden.

When Hana gasped, he looked and saw she was looking at the crystals fountain that was in the center of the garden.

"We found this when we returned and brought it back to it's full glory.

After eating, they played a few game before it was time to head back to pick up Haru. As soon as they were at the Inuzuka, Itachi sensed something was wrong. The Inuzuka were known for being a loud clan but everything was incredibly silent. Hana looked at him worried when he looked completely alarmed. Had Madara come to take Haru and killed off the Inuzuka clan? Slowly, he opened the door and water fell onto his head.

Ready to attack, he looked at the now completely lite up house with many people smiling at him

"WELCOME BACK," was screamed from the entire Inuzuka clan and Haru who in Tsume's lap. Itachi could not help it, his law was near touching the floor.

Then he felt anger, like he had not in years.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," he screamed at them before grabbing Haru close hugging him with all his might.

"You thought He came to get me," whispered Haru before leaning into his father.

The Village did not know that Itachi was the mother of Haru. They thought he was the father and that he was forced to have sex with the mother and then the mother was killed off.

Itachi looked at Tsume and sighed.

"I should tell you what really happened," he said before the elders, Hana, Tsume, Haru and him were in a meeting room and he told them everything. Tsume hugged him close at the end and he cried for all he was worth.

Hana stared at him before she began rubbing circles in his back.

"I am sorry pup," whispered Tsume before noticing Itachi was almost asleep.

"Kiba, go to the Senju house and inform Sasuke that Itachi and Haru will be staying the night and if they want to stay that is fine," said Tsume before picking up the still too light Itach while Hana carried Haru to her room. Itachi has been in her room before and he would not freak when he woke up.

"Will be Momma so Mama can be daddy now," asked Haru at her with the most innocent expression on his face. Hana nodded to Haru before holding him closer.

"I will be your Mama now and Itachi is you Dada. I will take care of you. I have your your Dada for many years and it broke my heart when he left. I am glad I can love him properly this time," said Hana as Tsume laid Itachi in her bed. Hana climbed in beside him, with Haru in the middle. For the first time in a long time Hana felt completely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and then review.<strong>

**From Youikian  
><strong>


End file.
